El Secreto de Pequeño Shimaron
by The-Queen-Nasuda
Summary: Saralegui tiene un secreto, uno en el que no dirá la palabra amor. *yaoi*


**Titulo: **El Secreto de Pequeño Shimaron

**Autor:** Melanie_Lupin_Black/The_dark_queen_angel/The_queen_Nasuda

**Beta: **Hiory

**Resumen: **Saralegui tiene un secreto, uno en el que no dirá la palabra amor.

**Pareja principal:** Beries/Saralegui

**Disclaimer: **KKM no me pertenece si lo hiciera el debilucho de Yuri ya se hubiera cogido a Wólfram y se hubiesen casado. y la cancion es de Hercules.

**Nota**: Spoiler de la tercera temporada.

**El secreto de pequeño Shimaron**

Saralegui el rubio y hermoso rey de pequeño Shimaron se sentó en el borde de su cama con un suspiro y quitándose sus lentes, se paso una mano por su largo y rubio cabello.

-Beries-susurro. Su tío, aun no podía creérselo. Beries su amado Beries el guardián que desde niño le había cuidado, el único que había permanecido fiel a su lado, el hombre que había creído amar... Su tío. El hermano de su madre.

Su madre… esa era otra que nunca creyó volver a ver en definitiva, Yuri Shibuya el Maou de Shin Makoku había traído muchas sorpresas con él.

Saralegui sonrió con ironía dejándose caer de espaldas en su cama, era un tonto, el amor no estaba hecho para si eso era definitivo. Yuri, alguien de quien si lo intentaba podía enamorarse, tenía a Wólfram y su Beries, la persona que amaba... Era su tío.

_Si a los engaños dieran premios_

_Hubiera varios ya ganado_

_No me interesa tener novios_

_Eso historia ya lo sé todo_

-¿Te sucede algo Sara?

La voz de Beries sobresalto al joven rey de pequeño Shimaron que se volteo hacia el.

-Nada-le respondió desviando su mirada rehuyendo la mirada de su pelinegro guardián, aunque el ya lo había visto en el castillo de Yuri, Beries era en realidad rubio.

-¿Qué te molesta Sara?-le pregunto acercándose solícito hacia él.

-Déjame en paz-le ordeno Sara moviéndose bruscamente cuando sintió la mano de Beries en su hombro y echándose a un lado salió a toda prisa de su habitación bajo la atenta mirada de Beries que no se extrañaba por sus berrinches.

_A quién crees que engañas_

_El es lo que tu más quieres_

_Ocultarlo tratas_

_Es hermoso lo que sientes_

_No lo disimules_

_Bien sabemos dónde está tu corazón_

Sara miro desde el ventanal de su habitación hacia bajo viendo a Beries dar órdenes a la guardia del palacio. El alto y gallardo guardián noto la mirada fija en él y levanto sus propios ojos hacia la ventana de Saralegui sorprendiéndolo mirándolo y sonrió divertido. Mientras Saralegui apartaba la mirada sonrojado y se apartaba de la ventana a prisa.

_No van a oír que lo diga no, no,_

_Tu sueño es no lo niegues tu oh,_

_Jamás lo haré no hablare de mi amor_

-Beries-Exclamo Saralegui al borde de una pataleta monumental al ver como Flurin-san gobernante de Caloria estaba demasiado cerca (según Saralegui) de su guardián.

-Discúlpeme Flurin-san -le dijo Beries con una sonrisa divertida haciendo una reverencia para acercarse con prisa a su rey y sobrino.-¿Si majestad?-Le pregunto.

-Aléjate de ella, te prohíbo que te acerques a cualquier mujer-le ordeno Saralegui.

-¿Y eso como por qué?-le provoco Beries pero Saralegui solo se sonrojo desviando la mirada mudo y alejándose, no lo diría no lo pensaría tan siquiera no pensaría en la palabra amor.

_Creía ya haber aprendido_

_Siempre el inicio es hermoso_

_Mi mente dice ten cuidado_

_Porque no todo es maravilloso,_

Saralegui parecía alma en pena en su propio castillo vagando por todos lados, pero no se sentía a gusto no, importaba cuanto vagara Beries no estaba en el castillo, estaba de misión llevando algo a la madre de Saralegui y su hermana. Y Saralegui se sentía muy solo sin él y sintió rabia contra su madre por quitarle el valioso tiempo que tenia para estar con Beries. Se miro en el espejo y suspiro.

-Sara, tonto-se dijo a sí mismo-Lo...-callo, no lo diría, si lo decía seria realidad y dolería mas.

_Claramente vemos que lo quieres y lo extrañas_

_No lo aceptaremos, date cuenta de que lo amas,_

_Trata de admitirlo, pero muy enamorada estas,_

-¿Me extrañaste?-Beries sorprendió a Saralegui quien grito de emoción arrojándose a sus brazos.

-Beries-exclamo abrasándolo con fuerza el rubio, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho se sonrojo fuertemente.-claro que no te extrañe-le dijo con el seño fruncido alejándose de el-ni un poco-mintió asiendo reír a Beries.

-Mentiroso-aseguró el pelinegro.

_No van a oír que lo diga no, no,_

_Ya lo intente_

_Tu sonrisa es de amor_

_No insista más no diré que es amor_

_Quieras o no te ha atrapado el amor_

-No te atrevas a llamarme mentiroso, soy el rey te lo recuerdo-le grito Saralegui para diversión del otro.

-Te ayudare a ser mas sincero-le dijo el ante los demás, siempre serio guardián que se había dado cuenta de lo que sentía su sobrino porque su propia hermana se lo había dicho y sorprendido cayó en cuenta que lo correspondía.

-Beries-retrocedió extrañado Saralegui cuando el hombre más alto se acercó a él. Pero el más alto no lo dejo escapar y rodeándolo con su brazo por la cintura, se inclino atrapando los labios del menor en los suyos.

_No pidan más que lo diga,_

_No harán jamás que lo diga…_

Saralegui se resistió apartando sus labios.

-Eres mi tío-le dijo el más joven tratando de mantener la cordura.

Su orgullo no deja que hable de amor…

-te amo-le dijo Beries sin hacer caso al argumento antes mencionado y Saralegui no se pudo resistir mas rindiéndose al nuevo beso con un suspiro de placer. Al fin estaba donde debía estar. Si el también amaba a su guardián, eternamente suyo hasta que la vida de ambos expirara. Nunca lo dejaría ir.

_Nadie sabrá, no hablare de mi amor…_

**Fin**


End file.
